Fiora
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Farina (Sister) Florina (Sister) |nationality =Ilia |faction(s) =5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights |occupation(s)=Commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 18 (E)/19 (H): The Dread Isle |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby =Marianne Miller |jap_voiceby =Marina Inoue }} Fiora is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is the honorable commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights. Fiora is also the older sister of Farina and Florina. Profile Fiora is the older sister of Farina and Florina and the commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights. She has a solid relationship with Florina, helping her grow as a knight despite her mistakes. She often quarrels with Farina, which stems from an incident in the past. Farina once got into danger during a practice maneuver, forcing Fiora to abandon her mission to rescue her. This unfortunately caused her to gain a massive termination fee. Upset that Fiora gave up her honor for her sake and Farina told her that she should have left her to die. The two got into a bitter argument, leading to Farina leaving to become a mercenary. Fiora and the Ilia pegasus squad are sent on a mission to investigate the Dread Isle under orders from their current employer, Lord Pent of Etruria. There, her entire subordinates were slaughtered by the Black Fang, leaving her as the sole survivor and she developed survivor's guilt as a result. Believing it to be her duty, she embarks on a suicide mission to avenge her fallen comrades. However, she eventually meets her younger sister Florina, who convinces her to give up the quest for revenge and join the army led by Eliwood, Lyn and Hector. Pent forgives her for her failure as he failed to give her proper information of the mission. Fiora can be reunited with Farina during Hector's tale. The two can make amends with Farina revealing that she asked a large sum to be hired by Hector's army to help pay off Fiora's debt. Epilogue Fiora would eventually form a mercenary company after the war, providing funds to the war-torn Ilia. Fiora's future also differs greatly depending if she forms an A-Support with certain members of the army. If she forms an A-Support with Kent or Sain, once Lyn abdicates Caelin to Ostia, her chosen spouse moves to Ilia. Fiora is also Eliwood's potential wife. Should she be chosen, the two profess their love at the battle at Dragon's Gate. Fiora moves to Pherae and marries Eliwood, becoming Marchioness of Pherae. Just before Eliwood's coronation, the two meet in private with Mark, discussing the future. The couple request that they become their future child's godparent. While Mark accepts the request, the tactician vanishes after Eliwood's coronation, never to be seen again. Years later, Fiora will become the mother of a son whom they name Roy, the name Mark had suggested then. While she enjoys a brief life of happiness, she is eventually claimed by illness while Roy was still young Personality As expected of a knight of Ilia, Fiora is deeply loyal to her homeland. While dutiful and responsible to a fault, she often compromises her own safety for the sake of others. Fiora tends to be quite stubborn and prideful, as she states that she hates to admit her inability to complete every task alone, she has a very hard time relaxing. After her pegaus squad died on mission, Fiora developed a survivor's guilt, and blamed herself for the tragic events, despite Pent forgiving her due to his own misgivings. Her tendency to be a straight laced all the time seems to cause problems. One example being with Kent, who thinks similarly as her, and both try follow the military regulation that "men and women should not get close without a reason". In her support with Eliwood, he notes that Fiora tends to take too much responsibilities and forgets to take care of herself. Farina also notes negatively that Fiora tries to do everything by herself. She is very reluctant to ask help or let people to take care of her. As the eldest of three sisters, Fiora is a naturally nurturing person. For the sake of her family, she would gladly sacrifice anything to save them from danger. She did so for Farina, resulting in her large debt and a bitter argument that caused a rift between the two. She treats Florina like a little girl, but over the course of their support, she quickly acknowledges her growth having spent time fighting for Lyn. In-Game Description: Commander of the 5th wing of Ilia's pegasus knights. Base Stats *''Normal Mode only ''**''Hard Mode only Promotion Gains E +40 }} Growth Rates |70% |35% |60% |50% |30% |20% |50% |} Recruitment She comes as an Other Unit in Chapter 18 (Chapter 19 in Hector's mode). Speak to her with Florina. Supports *Farina - In their C support, they try apologizing to each other for a harsh fight they had in the past, but almost end up fighting again and they have to reassure each other about their relationship. In the B support, Fiora beats self up for butting heads with Farina, who then comes in and hands her a large sum of money; it turns out it is to pay a high debt that Fiora was stuck with, for a fee she had to pay to some Bernese employers for swooping out of a mission to save Farina's pegasus esquire squad. In the A support, Farina cheerfully brags about how she works hard for her very high fees and asks Fiora where she will go when the war is over, and when Fiora says she will return to Ilia, she makes her promise that they will go together. *Florina - In her C & B supports, Fiora voices how impressed she is with Florina and invites her to be a pegasus knight first rank; at the same time, she contradicts herself due to her worry for her shy sister, asking Florina to stay close so nobody will pick on her, which Florina herself appreciates but rejects. In her A support, Florina says she will not become a 1st rank pegasus knight because she knows she can't depend on Fiora all the time and still become independent and grow up; Fiora accepts it, only asking Florina to never quit a mission she has been given since they not only fight for themselves, but for the whole of Ilia. *Eliwood - In her C support with Eliwood, he tells her not to worry about formalities, as every member of the army, in his mind, is an equal and friend, and irreplaceable (though he also makes a remark about how she must find him "too naive and idealistic" for such ideas); Fiora responds by saying that she likes that way of thinking but does not find it possible. In their B support, she tells Eliwood about Ilia and the harsh life there due to the almost eternal winter and the hard work, and Eliwood asks her to not overwork herself. In their A support, Eliwood says that Fiora should not leave his side, so he can protect her always; Fiora hesitates, but then she says she would like that. *Kent - In the C support, Fiora and Kent introduce themselves, with Kent noting how Florina told him that they were uncanningly similar in personality. The B support continues with them discussing the interpersonal relationships of the army and thinking that they should keep an eye on them to make sure the possible closeness among men and women will not bring trouble. Their A support has them very embarrassed around each other hinting that their precautions didn't exactly work as planned and only furthered their mutual attraction; it concludes with them openly admitting their feelings and deciding to get together officially once the war ends. *Sain - In the C support, Sain introduces himself to Fiora, saying that Florina had told him and the other members of Lyn's group about her; Fiora is polite to him, but refuses to let him get too close. In the B support they meet again during a skirmish, with Sain saying he has decided to protect her like he does to all ladies - only for a worried Fiora to notice that he has a rather high fever, right before he passes out on her. In the A support it is shown that she helped nurse him back to health; Fiora is relieved to see Sain healthy and thanks him for helping her, but yet again refuses his advances. *Pent - He is revealed to be her employer, the one who hired Fiora and her squad to go to Valor. In their C support she gives him her report and explains what happened, and Pent apologizes for having given the group such a dangerous mission without providing them with appropriate information. In their B support, Pent also gives Fiora a valuable jewel, asking her to sell it and give the resulting money as compensation to the families of her lost friends. *Geitz - At level C, Fiora identifies Geitz as a member of a guild in Burglar whose guild did great favors to the Illians during a specially harsh winter. In their B support Fiora tries to talk to him again, and Geitz explains to her why he left his family: his father employed slaves (many of them being only children) and cruelly abused them, which left young Geitz emotionally broken when he accidentally found out and prompted him to run away from home. In the A support she asks him what he will do; Geitz refuses to return to his family since he would hurt them if he did and his brother Geese is far more likely to take over, and Fiora says he is too kind to be a merchant which earns her some rebukes from him. Overall Compared to Florina, another Pegasus Knight available early in the game, Fiora is a more consistent and durable option between the two, whereas Florina has more avoid due to higher speed and luck. Fiora has sufficient HP and defense at base to deal with most physical enemies, and also a very high resistance growth, which gives the upper hand against a number of magically-based units, allowing her to assault status staff and siege tome users that might be troublesome during late game. While Florina's speed and luck will usually surpass Fiora's, her stats in those areas are still high enough for her to double most nonpromoted enemies with lighter weapons at base, until her speed growth gives her enough additional speed to attack twice with heavy lances as well. She also has a large number of mobile support options, making it easy to pair her with someone who can match up to her high movement. However, on hard modes, Florina is often considered better than Fiora, as she has more availability, along with her ability to build up her levels in Lyn's story so she is better suited for the increasing difficulty of Eliwood and Hector Hard Mode, as well as the decreased experienced earned from defeating enemies. Despite this, Fiora is a good unit who is very well-rounded statwise and also has a number of other advantages which make fielding her attractive, as being mounted and also capable of traversing heavy terrain without extra movement costs. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Airborne Warrior :''A pegasus knight of Ilia. Older sister of Farina and Florina. A knight full of pride for both her country and family. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Guard Lance+ Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance |-|Summer Refreshes= ;Defrosted Illian :A commander of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia. Led away from her snowy homeland to the islands by a mission. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Petal Parasol+ Swap }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' Heroes :Fiora/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Fiora - Wing-Borne Warrior : Fiora flew many missions as the head of a mercenary company. Her donations saved many poor families in Ilia from destitution. ; Eliwood and Fiora : Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Kent and Fiora : Although they returned to their respective countries, they visited one another often and their relationship bloomed. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Kent resigned, moved to Ilia, and married Fiora. ; Sain and Fiora : Although they returned to their respective countries, Sain and Fiora continued to seek each other out. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Sain resigned his commission and moved to Ilia. They later wed. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fiora is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Fiora' is a variation on the name 'flora,' which means 'flower' in Latin. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters